Ten Million Fireflies
by X-Hayze-chan-X
Summary: A GerIta fanfic based on Fireflies by Owl City, but not a songfic. Just some fluff !


**A/N: WHOO~! My first GerIta fic that (I think) is actually totally in-character~! **

**The story behind this: my computer is broken. D: So, I was surfing YouTube on the downstairs computer (which I'm not too fond of) and found a bunch of Hetalia AMV's for Fireflies by Owl City. My best friend HATES the song, because he says "the dude singing it sounds high and it makes no sense." Well, forget that! I love this song, so I thought that if it made more sense to him maybe he would start to, too. Then I was listening to it and thought of Italy (long story involving my very strange brain...) and this whole thing popped into my head... so... yeah. **

**Also, I can't work on requests until I get my computer fixed... just saying that for anyone who's requested something. And by all means, keep sending stuff in for me to write! Just don't expect it any time soon... **

**So anyway, I hereby dedicate this to my bestest buddy in the whole wide world~!! Even if his favourite character is Russia, everyone loves a little GerIta, right? Well, here's hoping he'll make sense of this. ^.^ **

**Anyway, no warnings, (aside from the fact that it's yaoi, but that's a given)... there isn't even any swearing in the Author's Notes -le gasp!-. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own APH or its various nouns, nor do I own the song 'Fireflies' by Owl City. But I do own a nifty pair of earmuffs~! **

**So, without further ado, here be my fail-tastic fic! (Try saying that five times fast...) Oh, and I tried to keep it in order of how it appeared in the song, kinda, and not just random. I know I got some minor details switched, but I'm focusing on major here. K, read it now! ^.^**

Germany stared at the brunette in front of him.

Italy had, somehow, dragged him out to a grassy hillside in the middle of the night with promises on a 'special surprise'. He had no idea why the small Italian had been able to convince him that this was a good idea; Italy's 'surprises' always ended up confusing the hell out of him or with some sort of trouble. Also, he still hadn't finished his paperwork (he was almost done, but Germany was never one to procrastinate).

Still, he accepted. Maybe it was the gentle insistence of his little friend, or the fact that, deep down, he really loved Italy. Er, spending time with him, that is. Yeah.

And he definitely wasn't blushing, because he hadn't thought that he loved the joyful Nation.

But still, the surprise ended up being quite nice. As soon as they got to the hill, the sun was nearly completely set. They watched it go down, and Germany couldn't help but notice how the golden rays of sunlight reflected off of Italy's large, caramel eyes that rarely seemed to be open because of how big he smiled. It was nice. But that wasn't even the surprise. As soon as the sun went down, the fireflies started coming out. First there was one, then three, then thirty, until it seemed as though there were ten million of them lighting up the world.

The two of them just stood and stared at the beauty. Austria would have a breakdown if he knew how rude they were being, staring. Then Italy got up and started to dance with them. It was so amusing. He acted as if they were giving him hugs and teaching them to dance; they did a foxtrot and he did a sockhop. The dnces were ridiculous, but he seemed to be so lively and have so much fun. They made a beutiful natural disco ball in the air to light the makeshift dance floor.

Italy took a break to watch the fireflies with Germany.

"You know," he said thoughtfully, "I like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly."

"Why?" asked Germany.

Italy smiled at him brightly and grasped his hand. "Because then it seems as though I've got all the time in the world to do things like this with you. Just have fun, you know?"

Germany nodded. That did seem to explain the Italian's nature.

"And I like being asleep, too," he added. "When I'm asleep, I can dream up anything. Everything is never as it seems when I fall asleep."

"I suppose that's why you love your siesta so much?" Germany mused.

Italy only giggled and kissed his cheek before getting up to dance with the fireflies again, leaving Germany, once again, confused.

Germany always left his door open a crack for the Italian, and couldn't sleep until he was clinging safely to the German's arm. It was as if he were too tired to fall asleep; he felt like an insomniac, and counting sheep certainly didn't work for him. Finally, something clicked in the German's head.

All too soon the fireflies had to leave. Italy sighed as the tears built up in his eyes. "They must think I'm weird, crying when they say goodbye," he muttered to himself.

Suddenly, Germany walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Here. I saved a few and kept them in a jar."

"Oh, thank you Ludwig!" Italy exclaimed happily, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

Germany, however, seemed to have something different planned. At the last second, he turned his head and leaned down so Italy's lips were planted on his own. They both eagerly leaned into the kiss after getting over their innitial shock.

Once they broke their kiss, Italy wrapped his arms around Germany's neck and giggled. "Ve~! We should come here more often, Ludwig~!" he singsonged.

Germany smiled as they leaned together for another sweet kiss.

**_It's hard to say I never stay awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams... _**


End file.
